


collar full of chemistry

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Series: Winterhawk Bingo [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom Clint Barton, Dom/sub, Face-Sitting, Handcuffs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Slutty Bucky Barnes, Sub Bucky Barnes, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: Bucky likes to be slutty, Clint likes to remind him who he can be slutty for





	collar full of chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> happy bingo time!! this is written for the square "handcuffs"

Clint sat by the bar, nursing an old fashioned with his aids turned down to make the booming bass less abrasive in his ears. This wasn’t his favorite thing in the world, but it made Bucky so happy and excited. When Bucky was happy, he was happy. Especially when they started bringing play into it. 

Bucky’s long and wild hair was bouncing with his movements on the dance floor. His crop top emblazoned with the word SLUT showed off his cut abs and hipbones. He had on glittery purple shorts that barely covered his ass, but shone with every move he made. There were men dancing all around Bucky, a few hands touching him here and there, but Clint didn’t mind. His favorite part of Bucky’s outfit was the pink collar around his neck, with targets on it.

Bucky knew the more he danced and flirted with other men at the club, the more Clint would remind him who he truly belonged to at home. He shivered a bit at the thought, looking over at his partner sitting at the bar. Clint was watching him and gave him a small smile. Bucky went over to him, happy his platform boots gave him a bit of a strut.

“Hi baby.” Clint opened his legs into a V to allow Bucky to stand right up close to him.

“Hi daddy.” Bucky’s face was flushed with exhilaration. 

“You look so pretty out there, baby.” Clint kissed him. “Everyone’s watching you.”

Bucky shivered a bit with the praise. He loved coming out and dancing, loved the almost-anonymity of the club. He had a sleeve over his metal arm, Clint had a backwards ball cap on, they looked like any other gay couple on a weekend. Bucky tried to step closer to Clint on his barstool and nuzzled his neck a little. 

“We don’t have to stay much longer.” Bucky looked at him through his lightly mascaraed eyelashes. 

“We can stay as late as you want baby. ‘Til last call, just remember your rules?”   
  
“Yes daddy.” Bucky presented his cheek for another kiss before strutting back off to the dance floor, knowing his ass looked amazing.

\----

Bucky barely kept his hands to himself in the car back, he was whining in his seat by the time they were pulling up to the tower. His eyes were dark with want and he bolted to the elevator as soon as the car was stopped. Clint chuckled and sauntered over leisurely, watching Bucky squirm in the open elevator car. He raised an eyebrow when Bucky stamped his foot a bit and crossed his arms with a pout.   
  
“Don’t be a brat.” He said sharply. “We’re almost there.”

Bucky just cast his eyes down and clasped his hands behind his back. When they finally got to their floor, he looked up at Clint. 

“Go ahead baby. You can go to the bedroom, I’ll be right in.” Clint watched him shuffle back to their bedroom before going to the kitchen.   
  
He got glasses of water for both of them, stopped by their hall closet to get things from their box, and then went to the dimmed bedroom. Bucky was sitting with his feet under him at the foot of their bed with his eyes downcast. Clint took off his shoes and jacket and put them away neatly before walking over to Bucky and tilting his head up with two fingers under his chin.

“Hi baby. How are you feeling?”   
  
“Need you.” Bucky whispered. “Need you daddy.”   
  
“You’ll have me. But you remember my rules tonight?”

Bucky squirmed a bit. “Yes daddy, I do.”   
  
“So, you can be a slut at the club. But you’re  _ my _ slut at home, and only mine.” Clint pushed his good shoulder sharply, causing Bucky to fall back onto the bed. “How many other men did you let touch you tonight? I counted 5, were there more?”

“No, daddy.” Bucky squirmed.

“Are you sure?” Bucky just nodded and licked his lips a bit. “Ok, baby. Then we’ll do 5 rounds of 5. You’re going to say how glad you are to be mine after every set. Ok?”   
  


“Ok.” Bucky squirmed more as Clint sat down on the bed and pulled him roughly over his lap. 

“What’s your color baby?”   
  
“Green, daddy.”

“Good boy.”   
  
Clint slipped on the textured leather glove he had gotten from the hall closet and pulled Bucky’s shorts and underwear down to mid thigh. The first five smacks sounded through the room with just a sharp exhale from Bucky in between. He rubbed his ungloved hand over the pink skin to soothe it a bit.   
  
“Am I yours?”   
  
“Only yours.” Bucky breathed out, rutting his hard cock into Clint’s legs.   
  
“Good boy.”

By the last round, Bucky was wailing with every smack and he was leaking precome all over Clint’s jeans. He came with a shout on the last hit, breath hitching as he rutted against the stiff fabric. 

“Only yours, daddy! Only yours!” He wailed, unprompted. 

“That’s my good boy. So good. So good for me, what’s your color baby?”

“Green.”

Clint kissed him and repositioned them so Bucky was laying on the bed. He removed his come stained jeans and his shirt too. When he crawled over Bucky, he ran his fingers over the exposed abs under the SLUT crop top. 

“You love bein’ a little slut huh?” Clint remarked before pushing the shirt up and over Bucky’s head. He pulled the shorts down the rest of the way, so Bucky was bare save for the collar on his neck. Clint ran a finger over the supple leather. “But always my good boy.”

Clint reached over to the things on the bedside table and got the pink leather cuffs with nice fur inside. Bucky’s eyes lit up when he saw them and he raised his hands above his head willingly with an expectant look on his face. Clint chuckled and kissed his wrists before buckling one cuff on and looping the chain through a ring on the bedpost before buckling the other one. They both knew that with a flex of the right muscles, the restraints would be meaningless for Bucky. But he liked them, so he kept them intact. 

Clint palmed himself through his tight underwear, glad he had mastered orgasm control early in his time navigating domspace. Bucky’s eyes were dark and his mouth wet and pink as he whimpered a bit watching Clint. 

“Daddy...please.” He whined.   
  
“What do you want baby?” Clint asked with a raised eyebrow. 

He pulled the head of his cock to peek out the top of his waistband. Bucky thrashed a bit below him. Clint leaned over, purposefully taking his time rummaging in their box of toys so his groin was right over Bucky’s face. He found one of their newer toys and held it up for Bucky to see.

“How about this baby?” 

Bucky just whined more in response. “Yes, please.”   
  
“Good boy.” Clint kissed him on the nose before getting lube from under the pillow and settling between Bucky’s legs

He slicked up a finger and rubbed it over Bucky’s hole, dipping in to slick his entrance. Bucky wouldn’t need much prep because the toy wasn’t too large, so Clint just added more lube to his entrance before beginning to push the toy in. It was a slim massager, with an attached ring that Clint stretched around Bucky’s cock and balls.

“You ready for me to turn it on?”

“Mm yes. Please, daddy.”

Clint pressed the remote control on and Bucky let out a hoarse yell. His back arched and he strained a bit against the cuffs. Clint looked at him fondly, walking on his knees up to straddle Bucky’s chest. Bucky looked down at him with pleading eyes.

“Hmm. Should I fuck your face first? Or just watch you while I get myself off?” 

Bucky whimpered. “M-My-”   
  
“Hmm?”   
  
“My mouth, please. Please daddy.” 

His eyes closed as he begged and took a shuddering breath as if biting back tears. Like he would cry without Clint’s cock in his mouth. Slowly, Clint rose up on his knees and pushed his boxers down, letting his dick out right below Bucky’s face. Bucky leaned against his cuffs again to try and get it in his mouth, but Clint pushed him back down.

“Down, baby.” He said sternly with a hand in Bucky’s hair. “You’re just gonna lie there and take it.”

Bucky swallowed and nodded.

“Tap my leg twice if you need me to stop.”   
  


“Yes daddy.”   
  


Clint scooted forward and fed his cock into Bucky’s mouth, sinking all the way til the tip brushed his throat. He settled with his legs under Bucky’s restrained arms and rocked back and forth with the little space he had. Bucky’s jaw was slack and he moaned as Clint started truly fucking his mouth. His hands were tangled in Bucky’s hair and his weight around Bucky’s shoulders felt like even more of a restraint.

“God, such a good boy. Such an eager slut for me.” Clint murmured, not even sure if Bucky could hear. “So good baby. ‘M close just from this.”

He pushed his cock as far down into Bucky’s throat as he could, feeling hot breath on his balls. Clint looked down into the dark and watery eyes until they fluttered shut and Bucky’s throat tightened around him. He came with shout directly down Bucky’s throat and on his face as he pulled out, panting.

“Daddy…” Bucky’s red lips twitched. “Back on my face?”   
  
“Mm not now baby.” Clint was still half hard but grabbed the lube and slicked two fingers into himself without preamble. “Gonna ride you until you come again.” Bucky whined. “Then I’ll fuck you. How’s the vibrator baby?”

Bucky wiggled his hips a bit. “Like it. Could...could use more.”   
  
Clint leaned down and swiped some of his own come off of Bucky’s face and let him lick it off his finger. “More?” He switched the vibe to a higher setting and Bucky’s abs flexed at the sudden onslaught on his prostate. “Like that? Good boy, how’s that.”   
  
Bucky was panting and throwing his head back and forth, whining. He tried to hide behind his arms but Clint gently touched his cheek to look at him. “It’s good, daddy. It’s green, good, please.” 

He was babbling and panting. Clint kissed him and scooted back to line himself up onto Bucky’s cock and start sinking down. He hadn’t really prepped enough, but the muscle memory was there from doing this often enough. When he was fully seated on Bucky, Clint started circling his hips to slowly grind on Bucky’s length.

“That’s good baby.” 

Clint could vaguely feel the vibration from the cock ring as he began to ride Bucky in earnest. He was avoiding his own prostate so he didn’t orgasm again. Bucky was already strung out thin that it didn’t take long for him to be wailing on the bed and begging to come inside Clint. 

“You can whenever you need to baby.” Clint said, bracing himself on his arms on either side of Bucky’s ribs. He was almost hard again, Bucky had that effect on his libido. “m still gonna fuck you after this.”

Bucky tried to thrust his hips up a bit, but Clint slammed back down to force them back to the bed. Bucky came with a dry sob into Clint’s ass, twitching as he felt the aftershocks of his second orgasm of the night. Clint slipped himself off Bucky and let himself hover over him on his hands and knees.

“Mm such a good boy.” Clint stroked his hair gently. “Can daddy fuck you now? You don’t have to hold back, this is the last thing we’ll do ‘kay?”

Bucky nodded, his excitement not marred by his tear-streaked face and his cock with the ring still around it. Clint turned the vibrator off and slipped it out of Bucky, gently freeing him from the ring as well. Bucky whined more as Clint lubed his cock and leaned his knees to nearly touch his shoulders. Nearly bent in half, Bucky could feel every bit of stretch as Clint pushed into him. The angle made sure his prostate was hit with the first time Clint bottomed out. 

He set a relentless pace, neither of them were going to last long. Clint’s hips were slapping against Bucky’s ass at a brutal speed. Bucky had been babbling and whining, his cock dribbling come the whole time through overstimulation. As Clint pounded his prostate repeatedly he came again, completely dry. He was sobbing and wailing as Clint continued, pulling his legs farther apart to watch his cock disappear into Bucky a few last times before pulling him harshly in with a growl and flooding his release into Bucky. 

Bucky was crying softly as he felt Clint pull out and could feel him take the cuff off of his flesh wrist. He felt himself be gathered in the strong arms and hands came to pet his hair. 

“So good baby. D’you want me to take the other cuff off?” Clint asked, knowing most of the time Bucky liked to do that himself as something to help him come out of a scene.

Bucky shook his head and looked up to lean in for a kiss. Clint gave him a small kiss and stroked his back. 

“You gonna take a shower?” Bucky nodded again. “Want me to come with?” He shook his head. “”Kay baby. I think your favorite silk undies are in the drawer if you want those.”   
  
Bucky smiled at that. “Thank you daddy.”

“Of course baby.”

Bucky padded off to get his shower ready and Clint waited until he heard the water start to get out of bed. He collected the toys and restraints they had used, taking them back to their storage location and to sanitize the necessary ones. He cleaned himself off with a spare towel from the linen closet and changed the top sheet before climbing into bed to wait for Bucky. To his surprise, Bucky didn’t come right to bed after his shower. He emerged in his silk shorts, to smooth his skin from the spanking, and went to the closet to emerge with a completely fluffy lilac collar.

“You wanna wear it to sleep?”   
  
“Yeah, I do.” Bucky’s voice was hoarse but his eyes no longer had the glassiness of subspace. 

“Ok, Buck.” Clint clipped it loosely around Bucky’s neck.

“Thanks babe.”

\-------

Clint woke up the next morning to an empty bed but the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen and put his aids in to hear Bucky’s off-key humming of the new Taylor Swift song. He chuckled as Bucky walked in with their Hulk and Ant-Man mugs full of coffee and handed one to Clint.

“Mornin doll.” Bucky grinned as he wiggled back into bed. 

“You seem chipper.” Clint remarked as he sipped.

Bucky shrugged. “Had a good night.” He kissed Clint despite their morning and coffee breath.

“I’m glad.”   
  
They settled against the headboard and drank their coffee in relative silence. When Clint had downed his first mug he looked over at Bucky, his eyes drifting to the fluffy collar still around his neck. 

“You gonna keep that on?”   
  
Bucky shrugged again. “If we ain’ goin’ anywhere today.” He sipped and looked down. “Wouldn’t mind even if we were.”   
  
Clint raised his eyebrows at that. “D’you want something like that?”   
  
“Maybe not...this.” Bucky gestured to his neck. “But...something?” He asked almost shyly. 

“Of course Buck.”

And if Bucky showed up at team dinner with a silver arrow necklace, nobody said a word. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! find me on twitter @_AMAMOT
> 
> [bucky's](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/600821046479945768/603273544679555094/763a80e0f3808557cbfe8645c171a9c7.png)  
> [collars](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/600821046479945768/603274680794873893/6137798a8b4f45216be679d28959471e.png)


End file.
